Sweet oh child of mine
by koreanmafia
Summary: A street with six best friends and the life of growing up that involves martial arts/sports and relationships.Alot of humor too. But whats not to expect with teenagers!
1. Marriage

Sweet oh child of mine by koreanmafia EPOV/

Chapter 1 song recommended: Sweet oh child of mine by Guns N' Roses

When Edward was just seven years old he knew he wanted in life. He always saw his mom and dads have a sweet connection in their eyes and hoped he had that when he got older so with that in his mind he went and played with the kids on the block. They were his best and only friends at the time, it's not like he had a choice really though. All of their parents used to be best friends in collage so it was only natural for their kids to be also. There was Rosalie and Jasper Hale who were identical twins at age eight and had blond hair so gold that his best friend Bella compared it to her Barbie doll that she played with everyday. Emmett, Alice and Bella were next and even though they were siblings the only thing they had in common was their parents, black hair and the same friends. Emmett was the oldest of the group who was a whopping nine years old and was the only fourth grader with muscles which made him the scariest but his baby sisters Alice and Bella were different. They were small unlike their mountain brother and were twins like the Hales but were small and needed protection because they were only five but that's only what Emmett thinks. Bella and I were always getting in trouble by our parents.

First it was the backyard incident where they got lost in the forest behind the house when they were only a tree away from the yard but didn't realize it and was screaming for help and nearly gave the adults a heart attack and got punished for running away. Then it was the cookies but in there defense it was Emmett's idea because he was like a dog on high alert and could smell them across the lawn and kept talking about how chewy and chocolaty they are and how long they had to wait which only was until they cooled down but seemed like hours to them. So the only normal thing to do was to go and sneak one but they only ended up burning there little hands and to knock the plate down from the cause of the first one mentioned.

Today the boys were going to play soccer while the girls stayed inside and played. While kicking the ball around Edward was thinking about what marriage was and who he would like to marry. He thought about Rose but she was older and was always pushing him down so that was out of the question. Then Alice but since she could handle a conversation she has always said she has her sights set on someone…Whatever that means but he thinks she's out of the possibilities. Then there was Bella. He thought she was pretty he guessed but was she married material? That thought quickly left his mind when a ball came quickly past his head almost missing him but a couple inches. "Come on carrot top! Get your head in the game!" yelled Emmett. "I will as long as you stop quoting High school musical!"Replied Edward to get back at him for teasing him about the color of his hair but either Emmett didn't hear him or just ignored him as he sang 'getcha head in the game'. Shaking his head at his behavior he grabbed the ball and quickly shot it into Emmett's goal before he came back to reality.


	2. Race

Sweet oh child of mine by koreanmafia EPOV/

Chapter 2.

At seven-thirty on the dot Edward ran out of his house with barely a goodbye and where he was going to his parents. He jogged down the street and stopped at a red door. He politely but impatiently rang the doorbell about ten times and knocked on the door as long as it took for someone to answer it.

Eventually an aggravated Mrs. Hale answered the door but soon as she saw who it was put a smile on her face. No words were needed as she went to the staircase and yelled for Rose and Jasper to get down here and go outside. Soon what sounded like an elephant stamps shot down the stairs and out the door. Edward smiled at his friends and waved bye to Mrs. Hale. The three of them went to a blue door next and repeated the ritual but this time after the third time he rang the door bell the door swung open and there was Emmett in all his glory in Power Ranger footie pajamas. We all smirked as he quickly ran upstairs to change and in his place Alice and Bella came walking down swinging there joined hands.

Alice automatically went to jasper and gave him a hug while Bella came and smiled as stood on her tip toes and rubbed her hand against Edward's hair like a dog. In response he smiled right back and went and tickled her until she was begging for mercy. Soon Emmett came barreling down the stairs and without pausing grabbed Rose around her waist and threw her over his shoulder and walked out like nothing happened while she was hitting his back to let her down. Laughing the gang walked out and saw Emmett finally put a red faced Rosalie down and see her hit him upside the head hard. This in turn caused everyone else to laugh even harder than before because of the surprised look on Emmett's face and the proud one on Rose's. Once everyone was calmed down enough to speak Alice suggested them to play hide and seek but they quickly said no because of what happened last time. Let's just say every one of them had battle scars from that fateful day. Then Emmett wanted to go to the diner but they were too young to go by themselves. In the end they agreed on a race from the top of the street to the bottom. Bella suggested having boys vs. girl's race. But then Emmett said the wrong thing. "Are you sure about that Bell? Us guys are stronger, bigger, faster and older than you princesses." Quickly retaliating and defending her honor Rose said "oh really Em? If you're so much stronger than me why did you cry when I smacked you yesterday?" "Well because I…umm IT HURT!" "Alright, alright let's play!"Exclaimed Bella already hopping on her bike.

In the end Jasper won against Alice, Rosalie won against Emmett and Edward let Bella win. Emmett was pouting because he didn't win and claimed "THAT'S A FOUL!"Sweetly Rose replied "you lost because you eat too much which makes you a fatty". Jasper said she can't say that because it was raciest but then Emmett said that not because it's weightiest. This got all of them thinking.


	3. Bored

Chapter 3.

After the game they went back home and sat on the grass in front of Edwards house. Alice was sitting in the patio swing wiggling her tiny legs trying to go higher and eventually giving up until Jasper came behind her and started pushing her. Rose was sitting on the steps that lead in to the house and running her fingers threw her hair while Emmett was sitting next to her starring at the sky. Edward plopped himself on the ground next to Bella and lead her head into his lap and gently stroked her hair.

Eventually, Alice was getting tired of her clothes getting wrinkly and hopped of the swing and exclaimed "IM BORED!" Everyone looked at her waiting for her to continue because when Alice starts talking its almost impossible for her to stop. After thinking her face suddenly lit up and she started jumping up and down. "Let's go to the park!" Liking the idea Emmett stood up and agreed. Jasper always the thinker said "you should know that our parents won't let us go alone. Who do you think we should ask to take us?" "Let's get Bella's dad and see if he will bring his gun and shoot somebody!" discussed Bella sat up from Edwards lap and disagreed with that whole hearty. Edward said his mom was working but his dad was in the house. So after telling the guys they all ran up the steps and spread out in search of Edward's dad Carlisle. Emmett found him in the kitchen and made sure everyone knew that from yelling "CARLISLE IS IN THE KITCHEN! NOW WE CAN ASK HIM!"

After everyone running from separate sides of the house they ran to the kitchen and all tried to fit down the door way but they got stuck. After the pushing and arguing Edward, Rose, Alice and Jasper finally fell on the floor sporadically. Bella came skipping in unaware that she just went through four bodies on the floor. A laughing Carlisle helped the kids up besides Edward because Bella was helping him up asked the kids why they were in here. A disgruntled Edward approached his dad and very nicely asked him if he could take them to the park. After thinking about it he said he had a lot of things to do but stopped short when he saw six adorable puppy pouts on their cute faces. Then finally caving he said he would do it. Eventually they made it out of the door with cheers and smiles and an adult who was grinning and shaking his head at the little munchkins.


	4. park and pictures

Chapter 4

After walking out of the house all of the kids paired up. Edward held Bella's hand; Emmett put his arm around Rose, and Jasper put tiny Alice on his back. With Carlisle walking behind them they walked down this long sidewalk and across the street to go to the park. As soon as the swings came in sight Alice squealed and pointed to them so jasper had no choice but to go there and push her as high as she liked. Emmett and rose walked to the soccer field and found some people and started playing a game with while Edward and Bella walked over to the jungle gym and started climbing that.

Carlisle just started walking the trail around the park while keeping an eye on the younglings. Remembering he managed to grab a camera before Emmett tore his arm off he took it out of his pocket and managed to snap some cute pictures of each little couple. Edward grabbing Bella's hand to help her up to the main ramp and catching her before she fell toward the ground and not getting her outfit dirty. Rose and Emmett were pushing each other to get to the ball in front of them and then of them two laughing towards the sky. Jasper pushing Alice on the swing and with the roles reversed which was a pretty funny sight. Seeing the sun setting he walked back over to each of the kids and told them they had to go. After some whining and arguing he finally got all of them back on the sidewalk.

Picking up a sleepy Bella and letting her lay her head on my shoulder and Edward holding on to her ankle I started walking onto our street. Looking behind me I saw Rose in the arms of Emmett and Alice remaining her place on jaspers back. Reaching my house I unlocked the door and lead everyone in. going upstairs I walked into Edwards bedroom with him following and laid Bella down on his bed. After tucking her in I went to the door and before I shut the door I saw Edward place a light kiss on her forehead and knew something was going to happen between those two. After checking the other kids and calling their parents saying they are ok and staying here, I went to my computer and uploaded the pictures I took at the park and saved them to my computer. Smiling I saw my beautiful wife come in and I went up to her and kissed her and lead her to bed.


	5. beach

Chapter 5 {if you look on my profile you can see what the group looked like as kids and now how they look as teenagers}

"WAKE UP!" yelled a voice. I was so surprised that I fell out of my bed just as another body jumped right on the spot was just in. Looking up I saw my beautiful best friend Bella. Shaking my newly styled emo hair I sat up and saw her looking at my chest. Looking down I realized I wasn't wearing a shirt. Looking back up I smirked at her and said "see something you like" composing herself and bringing back that feisty attitude I love so much. "Don't flatter yourself I was just blinded by your ugly deformed nibblets." Trying not to laugh I starred at her for a minute. "Nibblets? Where the hell did you get that from?" Getting up I walked over to the bed and plopped down next to her and brought her over to me. Running my finger in her hair she replied "I heard Emmett say it once and it just kind of stuck with me."

Finally be able to laugh I chuckled "what have I told about listing and copying your older brother?" she laughed along with me "I know, I know! But he just kept saying it and saying it! I couldn't help it! Now, Mr. Naked man, Go get a shirt on before you blind everyone in the house!" Smiling I got up and started singing "I'm too sexy for my shirt" while dancing around. Right at that moment Emmett decided to make his appearance though. Poking his huge head threw the door he saw me fly towards the bed and almost on top of a laughing like a hyena Bella. He closed the door but not before saying "Eddie put a shirt on before you freeze your nibblets off" With saying that Bella lost it. She started crying and about feel off the bed but thankfully I caught her just in time. Once she was back on the bed she ran from my arms straight to the bathroom yelling all the way "GOD! HAHA…NIBBLETS!...HAHA! I HAVE TO PEEEEE!"

After Bella did her business we walked to the kitchen and saw Emmett giving jasper a nuggie, rose filing her nails, and Alice watching 'the powder-puff girls'. Walking to the counter to make some cereal I called out to my favorite pixie "aren't you a little old to be watching that?" "You can never outgrow cartoons; Emmett is living proof of that." Replied a happy-go-lucky girl which concluded with a loud "hey!" was boomed near the kitchen. Grabbing the cereal from my hands and gliding to the couch and plopping next to her sister smirked towards me and started eating it. Closing my mouth from my shocked moment I got up and grabbed a spoon and sat with her as we continued to argue over some food. Giving up I just started to pout.

Looking at me Bella put one finger on my frowning face and lifted it trying to make me smile. After a while I cracked and looked at her with a huge clown smile. Laughing she got up and put the empty bowl in the dishwasher and went and dropped into my lap. Quickly grabbing her waste before she fell I pulled her closer to me. Having Bella in my arms felt right, not in a sibling way though, it was more. On a game on spin the bottle last month I found out she liked me a little more than a friend and she found out about my feelings to her. The thing is we only became closer, not what I wanted but a start. I think we are too scared to do anything about the feelings.

Apparently I was out of it because once I came back to earth I realized I was tightly gripping Bella's waste while she was talking to everyone who now was sprawled out in my living room. Loosening my grip I looked around to find who was talking and try to get back into the conversation. I found Emmett talking of course. "-and she said your mom!" evidently it was funny because everyone burst into laughter. After calming down I was suddenly getting cabin fever because of being in this house for two whole days. So once everyone could breathe right I suggested going somewhere. Agreeing we all thought about what we could do. Like a thousand times Alice suggested we go to the park. AGAIN! After some groaning they agreed to go to the closest beach. Alice and rose unexpectedly snatched Bella from me and running up the stairs to get ready while us guys went our separate ways to get ready.

{BPOV}

After being kidnapped from Edward and being hulled up the stairs and roughly pushed into the bathroom and was told to strip and wait for a swimsuit to come my way. Still staying in my clothes I decided to wait. Suddenly a blue two piece flew into the bathroom. Changing I looked in the mirror and tried to fix my still mess of bed-head. Coming out of the bathroom I saw rose in a flowery bright red and Alice in a lime green suit. Putting on a cove up we all walked down the stairs set up with a bag, glasses, lotion and towels they marched out to Emmett's jeep. There they met up with the boys who were wearing their trunks and embraced there mates while Edward and I acted like we haven't seen each other in years. I did this whole slow motion/running thing and then he swung me around in his arms. Laughing he put me in the car and off we went.

Getting Edward to help me out of the monster jeep, the girls linked arms and we strutted towards the sand hoping to find a good spot near the water. Getting a couple hoots and hollers from the local boys on the reservation but thankfully we got lucky because there weren't many people here so we found a good spot. We were setting up an umbrella and towels while the guys were wobbling carrying two coolers and their own towels. Setting it down and having it slowly get conferrable in the sand Emmett sat on it and made it fall farther. Having rose go and smack her boyfriend she got him up and having him to pull it back out. Edward laid his towel so close to mine there was not even a sliver of open space. Plopping down on his blanket he went and grabbed my hand.

To any other people they would think we were dating but we were kind of in the between stage right now. I have been waiting for him to ask me out or something but apparently he is oblivious to that fact, and I'm too chicken to ask him out like that even if I have known him since I could walk. I wish I could be like Rose when she went up to Emmett and said "you, me, sandwiches, my place, noon, don't be late" poor Emmett was smitten after that and really didn't know what hit him. I guess I was in my own world because Edward was waving his hand back and forth in front of my face. "Huh what" was all I could respond. "Do you need help with sun screen?" he said as soon as he had my attention. After processing that I said yes and sat up to remove the over-dress. After putting it in my bag and finding the lotion I saw Edward and saw him starring at me with his mouth a little open. "uumm hello?" I said as I knocked on his head lightly. "Anyone in their"


	6. I own that

Sweet oh child of mine

Chapter 6

Shrugging, I looked down at my ocean blue bikini, adjusted it and then popped open the bottle of sun screen and started lathering it on my arms. Looking back at him I saw that he was staring at me with his mouth kind of parted. "If you keep your mouth like that flies might go in". Snapping his mouth shut he grabbed the lotion out of my hands and started putting it on. Lifting my hair up I waited for him to put the cold moisture on my skin.

When he put it on, I jumped from the shock of his hand. With a mumbled "sorry" he went on and started spreading it and after a while he still had his hand on my back massaging it. Felling him make his way up to my shoulders and started clamping on it I started to fall back against him and stared ahead towards the water. I suddenly started laughing really loud. Confused, Edward held on to my shaking body as I kept on laughing. Smiling he asked what was so funny. I couldn't talk right now so I only pointed towards the water. Turning his head he saw Emmett surf boarding. Well trying to. There Emmett was standing in the water, climbing on the board and then immediately falling off the other end. Laughing also when Edward called out "Hey Emmett! I think you put too much wax on your board!"

After a nice hand gesture towards Edward he finally gave up and walked back to shore towards us. He laid the board down with a thud and set his eyes on the food basket. Reaching out and slapping his hand away I brought the basket towards me and set it next to Edward. "No food for you until you go get the others." With a 'yes, mom' he was up and pushing the others to come to the blanket. As soon as everyone was on their towels I started passing out chips, sandwiches, sodas and candy. "Uh oh" said Alice as she slid her glasses off her nose and looking behind me. "What?" asked Edward. "Here comes Bella's lap dog." Spinning backwards hesitantly I saw Mike Newton walking towards us and catching my eye he started running.

Turning around quickly I put my head down and started stuffing my sandwich in my mouth acting like nothing happened. I knew when he came over because behind me Edward suddenly went stiff. I really don't know why Edward doesn't like him but as far as I knew in from way back to seventh grade he didn't like him. "Hey Bella" he said as he twisted his head back and did a skater boy hair flip that Edward really invented. Knowing what I was thinking Rose asked "hey mike, is there something wrong with your neck?" as she put her hand to her own neck and acted like she got hurt. We all broke out laughing as Emmett acted like he had a tick in his neck. He glared at her and acting like it wasn't him and did a fake laugh.

"That's was funny, but no I'm fine and speaking of laughs Bella would you like to go out with me to see a movie?" Not wanting to hurt his feelings I thought about what I was going to say. But thankfully Edward jumped in. "Now that's a joke. How many times have you asked her out? And how many times has she said the magical word 'NO'?" Smiling I hit my face into Edwards bare chest that muffled my laugh. The others were just mean and practically laughed in his face. So poor Mike the only thing left to do was awkwardly smile and walk away quickly. "Dang, Edward! It looked like you were Bella's dad!" "Well it's not like I would let her go out with that loser. She can do so much better". "Like who?" I asked interested who he would choose for me. "Like…" he wasn't able to finish his sentence when Alice suddenly jabbed me in the arm and pointed to a guy on the beach.

This guy was super cute though so I quickly forgave her in my mind. He was tall, had a muscled back, tan, and he had big biceps. Talk about hot! And if his back was sexy I can't wait to see his face. He must be new around here because in this small town it's not hard to know everyone. The new stranger was just sitting on the sand looking at the water. "Go talk to him! He's cute!"Said Alice. Looking up at Edward I realized that he wouldn't like me more than a friend so what was I waiting for? I'm not going to be the odd one out. So getting out of Edward's warm arms was kinda hard but I did it anyway and walked hesitantly over towards the cute guy.

"Hey, are you new around here?" I asked looking down at him. "Is it that easy to tell" he asked smiling. "You're doing a good job at blending in but it's kind of hard to because of how tall you are." Smirking he replied "Well I'm sorry we can't all be pipsqueaks like you." Giggling, I sat next to him and put out my hand "well you past my 'are you good enough to know my name' test so the names Bella Swan." Chuckling he shook my hand "Well it's nice that I did that. It's not every day that you get to know a pretty girls name. My names Jacob Black."

{EPOV}

"Look at him flirting with her! I can do better in my sleep!" I exclaimed as he started shaking her hand and making her blush. I owned that blush. I was the first one to make her do that and the first one that made her face red before she went to bed and when she woke up. And I am very selfish so I do not like sharing what is mine. So right now I am angry for sharing my most prized thing. Bella Swan is my favorite. I knew that my best friend was attractive. And that I would be in this situation soon but I didn't think that it would come faster than me asking her to be my girlfriend! That's right I love her. From what my other friends say she likes me back. So right when I am telling her that I like her it screws up. Great.

So the only thing I can do right now is to try to pull her away from this new guy and claim her. How am I going to do that? I wondered that as I saw Bella flirting right back to him.

{**I know that Edward is being all possessive but he really likes Bella and how would you feel if once you got something it was taken away from you?}**


End file.
